I Got You
by redireas
Summary: James reads a note Lily purposely left out for him to see. In the holiday spirit, James will do what it takes to woo his even if that means wearing a Santa beard.


**A/N: A quick one shot. I haven't felt holiday-y at all so I figured a little Lily and James romance could bring in some Xmas cheer? **

**So I finally had time for updating? That means yes, I'm writing, no, I'm not updating that much. I really want to do something OTHER than a one shot. They are starting to get old.**

**But L/J is cute, so here…**

I Got You Babe

It was snowing outside and Professor Kollington's drones did nothing to ease the students of their antsy-ness. Lily picked a nail absentmindedly as Emmeline passed her a note.

_James is goggling at you again._

Lily smiled and turned around. Sure enough, Potter was staring at her with his mouth open, leaned forward hazardously his chair.

_I keep thinking he'll randomly put mistletoe above my head. I've prepared myself._

Emmeline smiled and nodded back to James again. He had become very interested in the note they were passing and was not very good at hiding it.

_Then again, _Lily wrote, winking at Emmeline, _I do love the Christmas holidays. Sometimes I get a little _too_ cheery._

Emmeline had to cover up her fits of laughter. _Yes, but mistletoe? Potter?_

_Well,_ Lily was thinking hard, _I do love a nice Santa impression. Maybe if he had one of those beards and played some Irving Berlin on a record. _

James was trying unsuccessfully to read the note without falling very obviously onto Lily's head. Emmeline snorted. _Oh yes. The beard. I remember you saying how much you liked that one. And how you come downstairs at 12:00 every Christmas Eve to enjoy the fire._

Lily gave Emmeline a warning look, knowing where she was going with this. But before she could do anything about it, class was over. James fell over in his chair with a loud clang while Lily and Emmeline gathered up their things, _somehow_ leaving the note behind.

"A _beard_?!" James shouted and Sirius barked with hysterics. "Santa impression? Merlin…"

"Nice girl." Sirius smiled and left the classroom, chuckling to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on." James sat on one of the velvet chairs in the common room and glanced at his watch. 11:58. Lily was not one to be late.

He heard a sound on the stair and quickly bustled over to start the _White Christmas_ record. "Oh, Pad, it's you."

"Mate, shut that thing off will you?" Sirius grunted. "Look, I don't think she's coming."

James heart sank. "She comes here every Christmas Eve okay. Just go upstairs and mind your own damn business."

Sirius threw up his hands and left.

It was quiet for a moment, so James put on the record.

He had never heard the song before. It was some muggle singing about Christmas, but it sounded very sweet and romantic.

He heard a footstep on the stair and was just about to tell Sirius off when Lily approached him.

"Santa?" She asked softly and gave him a coy smile. "I have been a bad girl." She walked over to James and sat in his lap, playing with his beard.

James couldn't believe what was happening.

Lily faced him and smiled. "I wrote a note today in class." Santa nodded as he listened. "And well, me and my friend were just talking, but there's this guy in my class," Lily took on a younger voice full of girlish thrill, "and I think he likes me, Santa." James didn't say anything, but watched her as she spoke. "Well, I couldn't tell if he just wanted to, you know, or if he liked me. So well," She paused and looked into James eyes. "I have a confession."

James couldn't speak. Lily Evans was in his lap, within make out distance, and very obviously flirting with him.

"I wrote down some outrageous things on the note so that he would see it. Then I knew, if he did those things for me, those really silly things, he must like me at least more than a little."

Lily smiled.

James paused as he realized what was going on.

"So, this is all made up?"

Lily jumped off him in mock surprise. "James! That's you!"

James stopped the magic record player and just looked at her. "You did this," he gestured to the record (which he had cut class to buy in a muggle shop) and his stupid Santa beard, "to make me look stupid?"

Lily was serious now. "No James."

James sat down pathetically by the fire. He felt really, really dumb…

"I did it because I wanted to know if you would actually do all of this for me."

Do all of this for her? "Of course I would!" James said louder than he had meant to. "Lily I've told you a million times -"

"James."

He waited.

"Thank you."

James felt a flush coming on. James Potter did not blush! "Well, I like you Lily."

She walked into him, so he could feel her breasts on his chest. "I like you too James."

They kissed for a moment and then James broke away. "So, you really don't think this beard is sexy?"

Lily ran her fingers through it, "Okay yeah maybe a little."

He smiled at her. "Cause I could keep it, you know. Nothing like a good bit of role playing every once in a while…"

When Sirius came down a few hours later, Lily and James were cuddled together, asleep and snoring by the fire. He picked up the Santa beard and looked at the impossible couple on the floor. "Must actually work," he thought to himself and tucked the beard into his pocket, for later use.

**A/N: The first time I ended this it was completely stupid. Then I was like, "Let's incorporate Sirius, shall we?" and tada. I think it fits. Well, a completely pointless one shot but heh, that's what I'm here for right?**


End file.
